1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop noise removing circuit for a double deck cassette tape recorder, and more particularly, to a circuit for removing pop noise which occurs during the actuation of deck leaf switches to drive deck motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, deck leaf switches for a double deck cassette tape recorder control the power supply to a head switching integrated circuit (IC) for switching two audio heads, and the head switching IC outputs left and right channel audio signals. In this type of double deck cassette tape recorder, the left and right channel output signals become unstable because pop noises occur instantaneously in the head switching IC during the ON-OFF operation of the deck leaf switches.
In order to remove such pop noises, conventional double deck cassette tape recorders employ resistors and capacitors which are connected between the leaf switches and the head switching IC respectively and which can delay the power supply to the head switching IC during the actuation of the leaf switches. However, these conventional cassette tape recorders have a drawback that it is impossible to remove the pop noises thoroughly.